


Two Weeks, Too Long

by angstony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tony-centric, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstony/pseuds/angstony
Summary: Tony's gone two weeks without seeing or hearing from his husband, so when he finally does, he decides to make it worthwhile.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	Two Weeks, Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely and utterly porn without any plot whatsoever. Should I have be working on my other fics? Yes. Did I? No. But we got porn at the end of it, win-win!
> 
> So many thanks to [fiftshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony) and [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terreta/pseuds/Terreta) for betaing this hot mess. I really appreciate you guys so much.
> 
> Thank you to Em, Bean, Hippo, Ven, and Nebula for egging me on, supporting me, letting me complain, and suggesting things for me for this porn to exist aha. I blame you guys.
> 
> Admittedly I had a little inspiration from [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DnvTaeeX4AcAAN6?format=jpg&name=900x900) and [this](https://tenor.com/view/captainamerica-steverogers-gif-13401349) as well.
> 
> That being said, happy reading!

Two weeks.

That was how long Tony had gone without any contact from his husband. The genius knew that this was the typical time frame when Steve went away for solo missions. It was a hard life, having a superhero and agent of SHIELD for a husband, but Tony would take what he could get. Steve was worth it.

The brunet sighed as he tapped his fingers on his desk. Though his eyes were fixated on the stream of numbers and text that scrolled down the screen in front of him, his thoughts were otherwise occupied. He wondered what Steve would be doing now, if he was safe and eating well wherever he was. It was more than obvious that their jobs were dangerous and the risks were unavoidable, as per the usual in their line of work. Still, that didn’t mean that Tony couldn’t keep the nagging worry that Steve wasn’t near him, wasn’t around for him to look after, and help if the blond ended up in a tight spot where Iron Man was needed.

There was no sugar-coating it. Steve was probably knee-deep in hostile territory, doing what he did best on a classified mission where Tony didn’t have the clearance to ask or know about it. That meant that Tony had to sit and wait for Steve to return. It wasn’t that Tony himself wasn’t busy with work; Pepper badgered him constantly about his responsibility as a shareholder. Not to mention, Tony still had to make regular appearances in meetings, galas, and other public functions that required his presence. There was always work to be done in the labs, which was the reason why he was down there in the first place, but of course, as per usual, Steve crept into his thoughts more and more the longer Tony went without receiving a call that his husband was finished and on his way home, safe and sound.

With a disgruntled noise, Tony shoved back from the table, reaching up to drag his fingers through his hair as he leaned back into the chair he was seated in.

“JARVIS, save and shut down the program. Can’t focus,” he grumbled.

“Of course, sir.”

The genius tapped his foot on the floor, his mind slowly running over the list of things that still required his attention. He had almost fully engrossed himself in the reorganizing of his priorities when he was interrupted once more.

“Sir, SHIELD is requesting you come to headquarters as soon as possible,” JARVIS’ voice caused Tony to look up, abandoning what he’d been doing as he stood up from the chair, nearly falling over in his hurry to stand.

“Is it about Steve?” The brunet blurted out, and the unsteady lurch of his heart in that moment made him feel as if he’d be sick.

“There’s no mention of Captain Rogers, sir,” his AI’s voice spoke once again, causing Tony to give a sigh as his shoulders slumped, the wave of both disappointment and relief causing quite the contrast in his emotions.

“Damn SHIELD, too old for this,” Tony groused out finally, drawing himself up to full height as he turned, waving a hand. “Tell them I’ll be there in about an hour, J,” he added, pressing his lips into a thin line.

Right. Showtime.

The brunet swiftly turned and headed out of his lab, JARVIS shutting off the lights and locking the door behind him as Tony swept out. He intended on taking a shower and cleaning up before he went out.

****

**\---------------------**

Tony made it to SHIELD, stepping into the bustling place as he strode past the busy agents that rushed here and there. All were busy and intent on completing their task, so Tony was spared from unwanted attention. The brunet knew enough about the facility to be able to make his way around without a guide. Admittedly, the reason why he’d been summoned to SHIELD was just about the furthest thing from Tony’s mind as he continued to mull over the absence of Steve, and eventually, when the genius looked up, he found that he’d made a few wrong turns and ended up unwittingly at the hangar.

Tony watched as agents milled around by the hangar, stocking or unloading. Some were cleaning or taking their breaks, huddled against the wall like a cluster of penguins braving the cold together as they attempted to appear invisible for a few minutes of undisturbed peace.

Tony sighed, reaching up to rub his fingers over his brow, deciding that Fury could wait a few more minutes. He was unwilling to go into a meeting with the SHIELD director who was most likely looking to milk another few million dollars worth of tech from Tony if anything just yet.

Idling, he watched as the hangar seemed to come to life once more, distant shouting that he couldn’t be bothered to try and make out reaching his ears. They were probably preparing for another landing. Tony crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the fact that he was probably rumpling his slate grey three-piece suit. The brunet reached up to grasp onto the knot of his burgundy tie, loosening it the slightest bit as he watched agents running this way and that, admiring the organized chaos slightly.

Within moments, Tony’s assumption was proved correct as a quinjet came rolling into the hangar. The brunet watched with mild interest as the aircraft came to a smooth stop, orders being shouted left and right as all systems came to a stop. He continued to keep his gaze fixated on the quinjet for a moment or two before he began to turn away, about to maneuver his way to Fury’s office when something he glimpsed in the corner of his eye caused him to freeze; Tony whirled around, his brown eyes wide as his heart lurched in his chest and nearly jumped to his throat.

Through the opened doors of the jet, a familiar silhouette appeared. Tony focused on that silhouette, not even realizing that he was holding his breath, all his senses narrowing on that one individual. When the man finally turned in Tony’s direction, the brunet couldn’t help the delighted laugh that left his lips, a strong wave of elation surging through him.

His husband had come home.

Steve looked different. Tony was used to the Steve he saw at home; he was always clean-cut with short blond hair and no facial hair, incredibly handsome and there certainly wasn’t a day that went by where the brunet didn’t count his blessings, but now?

Having just returned from a mission, Steve hadn’t had the opportunity to clean up. A thick beard covered Steve’s chin, framing his jaw. His hair was a little longer and darker, slicked back from his face to keep it out of his eyes; Tony stood riveted as he watched Steve lift his shield, letting it slide smoothly in place onto the harness at his back, hands clad in fingerless gloves. Steve’s uniform was a little worse for wear and stained black, which wasn’t really a surprise, considering he’d just returned from what seemed like a stealth-op mission. Even from this distance, Tony could see that Steve was still fully in mission mode. He moved with a certain grace and determination, clear blue eyes stern and commanding.

Tony could see the precise moment that Steve spotted him standing at a distance. The blond man’s eyes lit up, a wide smile appearing on his lips as it broke the neutral expression that Steve often saved for strictly professional settings. The instant Steve stepped off the quinjet and in Tony’s direction, it was like the spell that had been cast on Tony before snapped like a rubber band stretched too thin.

The brunet was off like a bullet out of a gun, ignoring the surprised stares and vague shouts he heard at the back of his head when he pushed through people; nothing mattered except getting to Steve, and it seemed that the captain had a similar idea as he made a beeline towards Tony. Finally, Tony grew close enough to launch himself at Steve, throwing his arms around his husband’s neck as he dragged him into a hug, a weight Tony hadn’t even known that he carried breaking off from his shoulders.

Steve was home.

Steve let out a warm huff of laughter, catching Tony in his arms as he gathered him to his chest, and all Tony was able to do at that moment was cling and soak in the warmth emanating from the soldier. Time seemed to slow, the background fading away as Tony turned his head, a grin on his lips as he pressed them against Steve’s ear.

“Welcome home, darling,” Tony whispered, feeling the blond’s frame shudder under his hands to his breathy words. He let Steve draw back enough to press their foreheads together, noses bumping against each other as they shared another laugh, the high of the moment overriding everything else. The genius smiled, hand settling on the nape of Steve’s neck as his fingers coiled into the strands of hair there. “Miss me?” He teased, a smirk curling his lips.

Steve hummed, letting out a sigh in the end as he leaned in even closer, the space between them fast becoming nonexistent as they shared the same air. “You don’t know the half of it,” he finally answered before he pressed in to share a chaste kiss with Tony.

Tony didn’t even get the opportunity to kiss back properly before Steve was drawing back, much to his disappointment and chagrin. “Steve, what are you doing?” he protested, tightening his grip on the back of Steve’s neck as he fixed his husband with a perplexed look.

The blond had the gall to laugh at Tony’s disgruntled expression, shaking his head. “Tony, not now. I still have debrief and mission reports to type up. I’m still on duty, you know that as well as I do. I’ll see you at home,” Steve answered, reaching up to gently tug free from the brunet’s grip on him.

Tony gave an indignant sound as he was pried loose from his husband, eyes narrowed in what was almost a glare. Of course, it wasn’t as if Tony had expected any different; Steve was nothing if not devoted to his work and stubborn to boot, it was one of the many qualities he and Steve shared and something that he admired to an extent.

This was definitely not one of those moments where Tony admired that trait.

That being said, Tony was about as equally stubborn as Steve was, and he had absolutely no intention of letting this slide. For a moment, he let his husband break his grip as if he was going to let him walk away; the brunet let another wicked smirk color his lips before he snagged Steve’s elbow in his grip, whirling him around and pulling the man straight out of the hangar and into SHIELD.

“Wha- Tony, what are you- I told you, I still have work-” Surprised, Steve was only able to stumble after Tony as he protested, only to watch as the brunet found a convenient supply closet—really, it was uncanny how easily Tony could find secluded spots—and let himself be pushed into it, door clicking shut behind them.

“Tony,” Steve hissed as the dim light clicked on over them, gaze flickering to the door. “I don’t have time for this, this is hardly the appropriate-” Steve’s words were cut off when Tony kissed him, surging over with such a force that Steve couldn’t help but stumble a step or two back, ending up slamming into the wall behind him. The words Steve had been meaning to say died in his throat. All thoughts on his mind were wiped clean as Tony kissed him, and it was all too easy to taste the filthy promises that Tony pressed into his lips. It was nothing like the kiss they’d shared at the hangar.

Tony kissed him slow and deep as if he was in no hurry to do anything else but reduce his husband into a breathless mess. He kissed Steve as if he needed him, desperate and greedy like a man who had been drowning reaching precious air. Steve’s knees suddenly went weak as Tony’s tongue flickered out, eagerly searching for a gap along the seam of the blond’s lips to slip through. Steve let out a small groan, and suddenly, Tony’s tongue swept inside in hot, broad strokes as if he was determined to consume Steve entirely.

Steve’s rational side was quickly being stripped from him as he began to have trouble even reminding himself to breathe around the toe-curling kiss, suddenly hyper-aware of the places where their bodies intersected, Tony’s body pressed against Steve’s in one, hot line. Steve’s hands instinctively flew up onto the other man’s shoulders, gripping tightly in an effort to anchor himself, failing miserably in the end. Eventually, the blond gave up entirely on thinking about anything at all, allowing himself to be swept up in the throes of lust that broke over his head, a burning fire scorching just under his skin.

Despite being as intoxicated on the kiss as Steve was, he let out another quiet moan that was swallowed by Tony as their tongues brushed together, letting the brunet coax his tongue into the genius’ mouth. In the back of his mind, Steve heard a faint clinking, and he couldn’t help but think hysterically that they did this way too often—considering how easily Tony’s hands found their way around his belt buckle and into his undone uniform’s pants—before his thoughts were stolen from him by Tony’s clever tongue and mouth like his breath.

By the time Tony drew away, Steve was thoroughly dazed and heaving for air despite the fact he was a supersoldier. Tony watched as the blond breathed shakily, brown eyes glimmering with a devious light. Whatever blood that hadn’t rushed south to aid Steve's arousal was helping to color his pale skin red, flushed with anticipation and embarrassment.

Tony found the sight extremely edible, humming as he ducked closer once again, feeling Steve’s beard scrape over his lips as he followed the line of the blond’s jaw to the spot of skin just under Steve’s ear, letting his hot breath filter over the skin there. The genius heard the slightest hitch of his husband’s breath, followed by a gasp of air and a moan the instant Tony’s lips and teeth closed around the line of Steve’s neck.

“God, Tony-” He murmured out in a low voice, sounding already wrecked as another moan jerked from his lips, feeling something slick and hot lap over the column of his throat. The slightest scrape of teeth grazing his pulse point caused Steve’s eyes to flutter shut as his hips jerked up into Tony’s hands, the other's callused thumbs rubbing circles over the bare skin of Steve’s hip bones.

Tony didn’t bother answering, a huff of laughter chilling Steve’s skin before the brunet was drawing away. The man’s eyes snapped open as he desperately clutched for his husband before he even processed what he was doing, wanton and frantic to keep Tony close to him. For a split second after Steve opened his eyes, he regretted the decision as he received the perfect image of Tony sinking to his knees, shrugging off his suit jacket, leaving him in a white dress shirt that tucked into grey slacks and framed his legs and hips perfectly. The matching vest and burgundy tie only accentuated how impossibly handsome Tony was. He had no right to look as put together and at ease as he did when he was on his knees in front of Steve, looking up at him with a filthy smirk that only made the simmering want within the blond heighten to new levels, his cock throbbing in his pants in answer.

Tony seemed ignorant to Steve’s internal struggle, pressing close to hook his fingers over the hem of both Steve’s pants and underwear, tugging them down until the blond’s hard length sprang free, already drooling precum. Tony didn’t give his husband a moment to process what was about to happen, opening his mouth to take the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth, sealing his lips around it as he gave a vehement suck.

A strangled, moaning cry left Steve’s lips as one hand flew up, stuffing two of his own knuckles into his mouth and biting down against the gloved leather in an attempt to muffle the sounds. Steve’s other hand buried itself into Tony’s hair, curling into the dark curls in an attempt to anchor himself against the crashing wave of sudden pleasure that slammed into him, threatening to break him apart. The blond dared to glance down, biting down on his knuckles even harder at the sight that greeted him.

Tony’s tongue made flash appearances as he alternated between sucking and swirling it around the head of Steve’s length, swiping over the slit to lap after the taste of precum infiltrating his mouth, tracing teasingly over the ridges of the hard flesh. Tony didn’t look away from Steve’s flushed face once the entire time, watching as Steve panted and shuddered in his grip.

Tony pulled back to place a sloppy wet kiss on the head of Steve’s cock, thick lashes framing his smoldering dark eyes full of hunger as he blinked slowly, letting them brush over the tops of his cheeks as he watched the blond; it was in that moment Steve broke.

“Fuck, Tony, please, please-” He gasped out, the words tumbling from his lips as he tugged lightly at his husband’s hair. “Tony, please, I need-” he continued, feeling as if he would turn to ash on the spot from the ravaging fire that burned in his blood.

The brunet didn’t waste another moment after that, sucking Steve down completely and without pause, opening his throat up to let the head hit the back of it before he pressed on, letting it push past the threshold until his red, kiss-bruised lips were wrapped tightly around the base of Steve’s cock.

“Ah, fuck, Tony!” Steve’s hips jerked forward, unable to help himself. Tony focused on suppressing his gag reflex then, feeling the slide of Steve’s velvety steel length thrusting deep into his throat for just a moment. His clever tongue twisting around the hardness now resting in his mouth, writhing to find any and all sensitive spots he could. Sealing his lips around Steve, Tony’s mouth became a point of hot, wet heat and the blond let out a choked moan, head tipping back and thudding against the back wall as streaks of pleasure arced down his spine. The way that Tony looked—perfectly content while swallowing Steve whole—only amplified the supersoldier’s experience.

Tony loved the feeling of Steve’s cock in his mouth. He loved the way he could make Steve react, drinking in every moan, gasp, and shudder that the blond gave him, loved swallowing him whole and seeing Steve look down at him in awe. He loved how his husband tasted, somehow bitter and sweet at the same time, loved just how full his throat felt when he managed to suppress his gag reflex and sucked him down. A filthy, wet sound escaped as Tony pulled back and pushed on again, moaning along the way to send vibrations along Steve’s length until his breathing was cut off by the blond’s cock again. 

The sensation of Tony’s mouth on Steve was enough to drive the blond half out of his mind, though what happened next made what was left of his higher brain functions completely shut down. The first brush of slick fingers teasing at Steve’s rim elicited a startled high-pitched whine from him as he jerked away only to be eased back into place by Tony’s hand curled around his hip. Steve watched with wide eyes, pupils blown with desire and jaw slack, lips parted into a small ‘o’.

Tony chose that moment to draw back until only the tip of Steve’s cock rested on the flat of his tongue, distracting the blond with a particularly forceful suck before beginning to bob his head as he slid both his index and middle finger inside of Steve simultaneously. Steve let out a sound dangerously close to a mewl, the sudden stretch and burn of Tony’s fingers breaching him sending white, hot sparks skittering across the back of his eyelids.

“Tony, Tony, oh fuck, please, Tony-” he begged, hips stuttering as he was trapped between the slick heat of Tony’s mouth and the curling strokes of the brunet’s fingers, and at this point, Steve didn’t know what he was begging for. He didn’t know, God, he didn’t know but he needed something, anything-

If anyone could smirk with a mouthful of cock, there was no doubt that Tony could. The genius crooked his fingers carefully, rough fingertips rubbing and massaging over the blond’s inner walls, searching for the location of that bundle of nerves that would push Steve over the edge. Tony knew the exact moment when he’d found the spot, rubbing and grinding against the ridged flesh there until Steve gave another muffled moaning cry that was still much too loud despite how desperately he tried to smother it in his gloved knuckles.

“Tony, Tony, oh fuck, please, I’m close, Tony-” Steve babbled, his voice a broken, breathless cry that trailed off at the end when Tony sucked him down vehemently one last time. The release that the blond hadn’t known was hovering just at the horizon crashed down, the almost violent way it tore through Steve creating a low, pounding roar sound in his ears. Steve’s hand was tight on the back of Tony’s head, silently begging for him to stay as the man’s mind near completely shorted out as he slumped against the wall, boneless and gasping breathlessly. If Tony hadn’t kept Steve pinned against the wall, the blond was sure that he would have collapsed, bones turned to jelly.

Tony felt Steve coming down his throat, waited patiently for a moment or two until his lungs began to burn, carefully pulling his fingers out of Steve as he inched back, sucking gently to clean off the softening cock. Giving the head one last lick, Tony pulled off of Steve completely, the bitter taste of his husband’s cum lingering. He looked up to meet Steve’s hazy blue eyes as he leaned back on his heels, lifting a hand to wipe the dribbles of cum he hadn’t managed to swallow off with his thumb. He smirked, tongue flickering out to lick the remains.

Steve flushed an even brighter red, still heaving for breath and trembling, mind playing catch up with all the events that had transpired. He gave a little groan and reached over to paw at Tony, batting at his hand, his mind too blissed out to come up with words at that moment.

Tony let out a husky laugh, rising from the ground back onto his feet with a sigh, ignoring the throbbing ache in his own pants. Casually, he brushed himself free of any dust that could be clinging to him, slipping closer to Steve who was still using the wall as support. Clearing his throat, Tony silently pulled the blond’s underwear and pants back up, carefully tucking him back in and fixing his pants before he looped Steve’s belt back into place.

Once he was satisfied that Steve was put back together, Tony leaned in to kiss him who eagerly returned it, shuddering at the fact that he could still taste himself on Tony’s lips. When Tony felt Steve’s fingers tugging at his pants, he laughed softly before pushing the blond’s hands away. When Steve’s brows furrowed, Tony reached up to smooth the creases away.

“When we go home, yeah?” The brunet murmured softly, and Steve flushed at the prospect.

“Yeah. Okay,” Steve finally managed to regain his wits enough to speak.

Tony smiled, pulling away to stoop down and grab his jacket off the floor, dusting that before he slipped it back on, fixing it shut.

Steve watched, unable to help but think how it was unfair that Tony could look so unfazed and professional, even after what just transpired, aside from the slight mess his hair had become. He let Tony click the light of the supply closet off and guide him out; Steve still felt as if his balance hadn’t entirely returned and his legs were wobbly.

Tony shut the door after them, and much to Steve’s dismay (and faint arousal), he felt Tony’s hands squeezing his ass, his lips by his ear.

“Once for luck. _Ti amo_ , darling, welcome home,” The genius whispered, smirking, and Steve could only watch dazedly as Tony sauntered off towards Fury’s office, leaving him behind.

Steve took another moment or two before he groaned, realizing he was absolutely late to debriefing. He also knew that Tony had completely derailed his train of thought and that there was no way he was going to be able to focus on debriefing or his mission reports with the prospect of what Tony would do after they returned home.

Well, Steve thought, it had been two weeks, and that was much too long of a time for them to have been apart.


End file.
